gameofheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf Races
Illgarnia Dwarfs-''' Are generally shorter then humans and are known to have broad chests, bigger hands and are generally more musclar then humans, stronger, but slower then elfs. They prefer weapons like axes, spears, and wide swords. They are master crastmen and are greet at engeniers and magic in general. Their are generally several differen't speicies of sub dwarfs. Generally the signs of a pure Dwarfs are Red hair, brown eyes, and large noses. They are also very musclar. 'Size and Weight-' '''Dwarfs are '''verage Height For Males: 5 foot 8 to 6 foot 4 '''Weight: *Average Weight for Females: *180-200 pounds *Average Weight for Male: *200-260 Lbs Beliefs-''' *They believe that the Godess Illgarnia Created them to be masters of the earth. The Mother Godess created them out of her likeness. She gave them red hair to scare their enemies and strong sterdy bodies so that the earth would know that they were her children. *Dwarfs were given magic to help them craft weapons by the Mother Godess they believe Dwarfs with magic are highly gifted. Many Dwarfs Believe that half breeds are only half worthy their have been many half lings shunned by older Dwarf Clan Cheifs it can take a while for them to agree on anything. 'Strengths-' *They are well musclar *They are very sterdy *Have wide hands 'Weakness-' *Most Dwarfs have a fear of flying *Most Dwarfs are stuck in their old ways *Most Dwarfs are slower then elfs *Have a fear of ice and snow 'Aging-' *Dwarfs Live up to, *0-8 Years- Toddler *8-16- Child *16-25- Teenager *25-35- Young Adult *35-55- Adult *55-88- Elder *88-120- Older Elder (retried) *120 Years '''General Magic *Female Dwarfs- Excel at plant growth, and healing in general they are also better at water magic, and manipulating the energy more so then males are. Young Dwarfs start practicing magic when they reach 12 years old. *-Some Crafts are highly guarded and kept secret *- They are good at mending clothes, tending to the wounds and are known to be the Dwarfs species own Medical team called the Deadly Roses, they are also known to be intelligent and to be the dark hand behind the Dwarf Kingdom they will do what ever it takes to stop wars and are very deadly. *Male Dwarfs- Excel at Rock molding, and breaking, also have a knack for finding rare gems more in general. They are good at manipulating energy more so then others. They are also great at mending armor faster then other species. *-Dwarfs are good at sending blasts of energy out of their hands at their opponents. They are also good at manipulating trees. Terms-''' '''Abizle- (Ahh biz le) Meaning highly skilled, honorable this can be used to adress a King, or some one of higher rank such as a Dragon rider, it is more commingly used during training when a dwarf sees a greet combat move. This is often used when they are highly impressed, it can also be used when going to a home. Blitzsker- (Blitz'sser)Meaning traitor, this is one of the worst insults it means you have shown your back to the clan, you are considered an out sider and one with no honor to the individual saying it. Battles have been fought over this word Dwarfs don't use this unless they are beyond angry. Absgaurd- (Ahh bs guard)A Loyal member of the King's army that has a blood line of a Dwarf, they do not have to have magical power's in order to be a member. They are used to protect the city deal with the citzens they get paid a good amount of wages May Voltairs Hammer guide us- This is a term usually used either in celebration, battle, it is used to pay hommage to an ancient Dwarf King. It is usually used either in a light hearted mannor or to help gain courage in a battle field. Can also be used as a prayer before food to give thanks for the wealth a family has.